Deana/Paradox
Deana is an optional boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She fights along her sisters. They will join the party if you side with the plants or come to a peaceful ending and pay 10,000 G, or by declining her first two offers, 5,000 G and they give you a Small Medal. Naturally, they won’t join if you side with the insects. Biography in Progress, details below may be incorrect. Please fix if there is anything wrong. After Luka chooses to fight against the plants, Alra Priestess calls the Canaan Sisters to fight against the party. Despite all three ganging up on the party, they are no match. Afterwards, Alra Priestess fights as well, but is defeated. Seeing that she is outmatched, she pleads for the party to spare the rest of the plant tribe. Queen Bee is delighted that her rival has fallen, but doesn’t plan on going back to Plansect Village, as they are fine living on Red Mountain. However, the plant tribe fears the day that the insects return, despite what Queen Bee says. On the peaceful route, the Canaan Sisters are knocked aside in half a second by Tezcatlipoca. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster, she is also the oldest Canaan Sister. Her hair is a predation organ capable of dissolving both humans and insect monsters. She eats her prey in an almost businesslike manner, quickly eating them so she can return to more important tasks. Looking at the prey with bored eyes, she will watch them slowly dissolve in her organ. The Canaan Sisters constantly roam about, looking for fights to take part in so that they can feed. Due to their mercenary lifestyle, they are more powerful than normal plant monsters. Travelling to Plansect Village, they volunteered to assist the plant monsters in the war.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Slimed 50% *'Double Bite' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, 2 Hits *'Sweeping Ivy Strike' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Venus Bend' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Venus Bend' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Venus Trap' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind 50% *'Venus Trap' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Philia Melt' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% Strategy Evaluation “Ending up as prey for a carnivorous plant, how thoughtful of you. If you want to feed these plants so badly, should I reincarnate you into an insect in your next life? The three Canaan Sisters have a plethora of Digestion-inducing skills. It’s very annoying that they keep using support magic on each other. Because they’re weak to fire, burn them to ash. Poison also works on them, so use it right away for added damage. Now go, oh Brave Luka. If you make me angry, I will make you fight as a beetle.” Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Boss Category:Group Boss Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Optional Fights